


What He Wants, He Gets

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves being humiliated by Rodney.  Good thing Rodney likes it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants, He Gets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt was: John/Rodney, Bottom!John, Humiliation, begging, dirty talk. John secretly loves to be called a slut and a whore and made to beg for rough fucking. It took a while, but Rodney finally figured it out and is now very good at giving John what he needs.

"On your knees, whore," Rodney said, snapping and pointing at a spot in front of him.

John scurried to obey. The floor was metal and hurt his knees, but that didn't matter when Rodney was in the kind of mood to play. Kneeling where Rodney had pointed, John folded his arms behind his back and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

Rodney was already unbuckling his pants, kicking off his shoes. His cock was hard and right _there_. John's mouth started to water. "All I've been able to think about is your mouth, slut, all day long. Get over here and suck me."

Without bothering to stand, John crawled over to where Rodney had collapsed into his desk chair, legs spread wide. When he would have taken all of Rodney's cock at once, Rodney tangled a hand in his hair and said, "Slowly. I'm going to fuck your ass later."

John nodded, and gradually worked his mouth down over Rodney's cock, taking it a little bit at a time. He kept his tongue busy, working Rodney's cock even as his head bobbed over Rodney's lap.

Rodney shifted above him, and John had to move with him to keep from losing Rodney's cock. Then Rodney said, "Give me your hand, fuck slut."

He had a pretty good idea of what was coming, but when Rodney slicked up his fingers, he still gave a happy shudder. "Go on. Get your hole slick for me," he said, and John reached back eagerly.

He just used one finger, wanting the burn when Rodney slid inside of him. It was hard to do two things at once, but it wasn't the first time Rodney had told him what to do, so he managed.

"Stop sucking," Rodney ordered, and John lifted his mouth.

He started begging immediately. "Fuck me, please? Please, oh, please."

"On the bed and show me your hole," said Rodney, and that was easy to obey, too. Climbing up on the bed, John went forward onto his face, reaching back to spread his cheeks. He could feel Rodney getting on the bed, and the warmth of his legs as he settled between John's thighs.

"How do you want it?" he asked. "You want it slow and gentle? Or hard and rough?"

"Oh, oh, hard, please," John moaned, wanting, no, _craving_ it.

"Fuck slut," Rodney said affectionately, and then the head of his cock was pressed up against John's hole. John tried to take a breath, but before he could, Rodney had already started to shove in.

It _burned_ and it _hurt_ and it was _perfect_. John let out a deep groan as Rodney set up a fast rhythm. He kept his hands on his cheeks, knowing that if he let go before Rodney told him to, he'd stop.

Suddenly, Rodney lunged forward, grabbing John by the hair and pulling him up. "C'mon, whore," he said. "You're going to do some of the work."

It took a little rearranging, but John ended up straddling Rodney, who was still kneeling. The position shoved Rodney in even deeper, and it felt so good that John couldn't stop moaning.

Leaning his head back on Rodney's shoulder, he rocked up and back, fast and hard, wanting to be nothing more than the fuck slut that Rodney had named him. His hands clenched and unclenched on his thighs, as he resisted the urge to grab his cock.

Rodney's hands on his waist moved him even faster, while the near litany of "Whore, slut, cockslut, fuckslut, whore, _my_ slut," continued to be slurred into his ear.

He was so glad that Rodney had figured out what he'd meant, all those months ago.

"Touch yourself, whore. Show my how much you like my cock in your ass," Rodney said, breaking into his attention.

John didn't need to be told twice, wrapping his hand around his cock and pulling in the same rhythm his hips were using. "Close," he groaned out.

"That's because you're a whore," growled Rodney, giving a particularly vicious thrust. "Come for me. But don't you stop moving."

Permission given, John jacked himself a couple more times, letting the orgasm wash over him, drag him under. Part of his focus stayed on keeping his hips moving, and the feeling of Rodney sliding in and out made the orgasm last even longer.

But no orgasm can last very long, and he finally shivered his way through the last of the aftershocks. Rodney hadn't come yet, and he wanted to feel that.

Rodney was panting hard in his ear, and when Rodney finally groaned out his completion, John turned his head so that he could see Rodney's face in profile. Rodney's eyes were closed, and he wore of bliss that he only got when he was coming inside John. John wanted to keep that expression there forever, and so he slowed his hip movements, nursing Rodney through what looked like a good orgasm.

Slowly, he moved so that Rodney slid out of him, both of them hissing at the sensation. "Thank you," he said, softly.

"You're welcome." Rodney leaned forward and gave him a kiss.


End file.
